Ally Brooke
| died= | hometown= San Antonio, Texas | knownfor= Fifth Harmony singer | season= Dancing with the Stars 28 | partner= Sasha Farber | place= TBA | highestscore= TBA | lowestscore= TBA | averagescore= TBA }} Allyson Brooke "Ally" Hernandez is a celebrity from season 28 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com For as long as she can remember, Ally Brooke has been on a path to self-discovery. And now, with the singer having endured her share of detours, obstacles and unexpected challenges along the way, she's finally tapped into her most honest and sincere spirit. After breaking out as a member of the multiplatinum pop group Fifth Harmony, she signed with Atlantic Records in 2018 and is now preparing to release her solo debut album. Following years ceding her individual creative spirit to a group's collective mission, Brooke says she's nothing short of ecstatic to at last paint her own portrait: a rich tapestry decorated with history, culture, passion and commitment. For a lifelong singer like Brooke, who by age twelve was already shuttling between her native San Antonio and Los Angeles to write and record music with some of the industry's key players, arriving at this moment feels nothing short of a dream fulfilled. Many first met her as a solo contestant on The X Factor, and then as a member of the assembled group Fifth Harmony, but now, central to Brooke's palpable excitement about planting her own artistic flag is wielding artistic control over her future and, more specifically, shaping her signature sound. To that end, the singer spent an intense last year in the studio with some of the music world's top songwriters and producers, together working tirelessly until she landed on a specific sound and style that moved her. Raised in an intensely passionate and proud Latin community, Brooke gravitated early to mariachi music and Tejano artists like Selena Quintanilla, as well as more mainstream Latin pop stars including Gloria Estefan and Jennifer Lopez. First finding her voice when singing in church, Brooke's knack for her craft quickly transformed into something more resembling a life's true love and central passion. Further adding to Brooke's excitement is the knowledge that she's finally poised to emerge front and center and deliver the full-scale monumental live show she's long admired. Dancing with the Stars 28 Ally was partnered with Sasha Farber. They placed TBA. Scores 1Score was given by guest judge Leah Remini. Trivia * She is the second member of Fifth Harmony to compete in DWTS. ** Normani Kordei competed in season 24 finishing in 3rd place. Gallery Dwts fifth harmony.jpg Normani_and_Val_S24_Week_4_Rumba_2.jpg Normani_and_Val_S24_Week_4_Rumba_3.jpg Normani_and_Val_S24_Week_4_Rumba_4.jpg Normani_and_Val_S24_Week_4_Rumba_5.jpg Pitbull and Fifth Harmony Performance S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 2.jpg Pitbull and Fifth Harmony Performance S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 3.jpg Pitbull and Fifth Harmony Performance S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 9.jpg Pitbull and Fifth Harmony Performance S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 10.jpg Pitbull and Fifth Harmony Performance S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 11.jpg Pitbull and Fifth Harmony Performance S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 12.jpg Pitbull and Fifth Harmony Performance S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 13.jpg Season28-CastReveal.jpg Season28-CastGMA.jpg Season28-FullCast.jpg AllyBrooke-Promo28.jpg AllyBrooke-Promo28.1.jpg AllyBrooke-Promo28.2.jpg Ally-Sasha-S28Promo.jpg Hannah Sean Ally Karamo James and Lamar S28 Week 1.jpg Ally and Sasha S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 1.jpg Ally and Sasha S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 2.jpg Ally and Sasha S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 3.jpg Ally and Sasha S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 4.jpg Ally and Sasha S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 5.jpg Ally and Sasha S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 6.jpg Ally S28 Week 1 1.jpg Ally S28 Week 1 2.jpg Ally S28 Week 1 3.jpg Ally and Sasha S28 Week 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 1 kel sailor ray ally instagram 9 16.jpg Dwts ally sasha instagram 9 18.jpg Ally sasha week 2.jpg Ally week 2.jpg Sasha ally 28 week 2 1.jpg Sasha ally 28 week 2 2.jpg Sasha ally 28 week 2 3.jpg Sasha ally 28 week 2 4.jpg Sasha ally 28 week 2 5.jpg Sasha ally 28 week 2 6.jpg Sasha ally 28 week 2 7.jpg Dwts ally sasha twitter 9 23.jpg Dwts james emma sasha ally instagram 9 24.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ally sasha instagram 9 26.jpg Dwts 28 week 2 ally sasha sean instagram 9 27.jpg Dwts ally sasha instagram 9 30.jpg Dwts ally sasha twitter 9 30.jpg Dwts ally sasha twitter 9 30 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ally sasha 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ally sasha 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ally sasha 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ally sasha 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ally sasha 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ally sasha 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ally.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 sasha ally.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ally sasha instagram 10 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ally sasha instagram 10 1 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ally sasha instagram 10 1 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ally sasha twitter 9 30.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 kel ally lauren james instagram 10 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ally sasha instagram 10 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ally sasha instagram 10 2 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ally instagram 10 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ally sasha instagram 10 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ally sasha instagram 10 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ally sasha tom instagram 10 7.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 ally sasha 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 ally sasha 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 ally sasha 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 ally sasha 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 ally sasha 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 ally sasha 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 ally sasha 7.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 ally sasha 8.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 ally lamar.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 ally 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 ally 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 sasha ally.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 ally sasha instagram 10 8.jpg Performances Ally Brooke’s Cha Cha – Dancing with the Stars Ally Brooke's Viennese Waltz - Dancing with the Stars Ally Brooke’s Rumba - Dancing with the Stars 28 Ally Brooke’s Jive - Dancing with the Stars 28 Category:Females Category:Singers Category:Contestants Category:Season 28 contestants